1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container structures and more particularly pertains to a vented refuse container for permitting ease of removal of a loaded trash bag therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,755; 5,065,891; 5,031,796; 4,715,572; and 4,349,123.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vented refuse container for a vented refuse container for permitting ease of removal of a loaded trash bag therefrom which includes a container for receiving a trash bag to be filled, and a vent assembly extending along a side wall of the container to vent air beneath the trash bag to preclude vacuum coupling between a full trash bag and the container.
In these respects, the vented refuse container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting ease of removal of a loaded trash bag therefrom.